Barry and Oliver's love story
by Barrel84
Summary: Here follow Barry and Oliver's story; their life, love and struggles
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night when Barry woke up. Another nightmare and still for a moment, the same pain, this feeling of emptiness, since he was a kid he had always felt like this, alone, and misunderstood.

High school was the worst part of his life – children are sometimes very cruel – and what could be expected for a young teenager whose mother was killed, and his father put in jail?

At the time it was too much for him to bear, he couldn't cope with all of this, even with Joe and Iris 'support, this pain was just not possible to live with, but what could he do? He couldn't let them down, so he kept going day after day, not enjoying life, not enjoying anything.

At one point he started to eat less and less, food feeling like ashes in his mouth, Joe had noticed but he was helpless, his boy was thinner day after day, but he couldn't nothing about it, he tried to be nice with him, he tried to threaten him, to shout, but Barry was far too lost in his pain, until one day school called him at work to inform him that Barry had fainted and was currently being taken to the hospital in ambulance.

After this episode, Barry had been hospitalized in a clinic set up for patients with eating disorders. After two days of being there, Barry had tried the worst and slashed through his wrists. It had been touch and go for a while, but the doctors saved his life, he was then under strict medical surveillance, and after three months of being there, he was allowed to go back home.

He was feeling a bit better, he even made friends, but the return home was yet another struggle for everyone. Joe was constantly checking on him, fearing the worst, and Barry was forced to weight himself every morning in front of him, he was so ashamed of the pain he inflicted on his family that he did it for two years for his "father's sake".

Being a genius (his parents discovered he had an IQ of 180 when he was 5) Barry kept on with his life and passed all exams with honors, and finally, at 23, he was working as a great scientist in Central City Police Department, he was helping people at night, he had great friends in Central and in Starling – He has a boyfriend – He was The Flash.

When Barry and Oliver met, something between them happened, they could not really describe this feeling but they knew they were linked together, they had kept in touch and had developed the habit of calling each other every night, then several times a day, and soon Oliver was traveling between the two towns with his private plane to see, to touch the love of his life.

They had been secretly together for two months and a half when the lightning struck, and then it was a living hell for Oliver. He bought an apartment at Central to be able to visit Barry at the hospital whenever he wanted to, then at Star Labs easily. Oliver having found for the first time of his life someone he wanted to spend his life with, someone he wanted to hug in front of the Christmas tree in their home, was losing him at the very beginning of their relationship.

One day, Joe and Oliver were together near Barry, Oliver restraining himself from taking his hand when Joe told him:

"Is he in love with you too?"

"Sorry Joe what?"

"Boy I have been around for a while, I know my son even when he is like this, I can tell he feels better when you're here, and you're practically crying every time I see you, so I'm asking you, is he in love with you, or at least, are you in a relationship together?"

Oliver was contemplating the idea of lying to the man in front of him, but he knew better, Joe was not an idiot, he was a father coming every day to see his son in a coma, completely helpless, and everyone could have seen the love he was feeling for his boy.

"Yes Joe, Barry and I have been in a relationship for two months and a half before… this happened".

Joe furrowed his brows and look at him intently.

"You don't approve?" Said Oliver

"You don't really have the best of reputation Oliver. I appreciate you I really do. And I can see that you care deeply for Barry, I even see how much you love him, but he has already suffered too much for a boy his age, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Then we're sharing the same thoughts, I will never make him suffer! You know, I've changed a lot in 5 years, being on that island, I'm not the same man anymore; When I met Barry I just knew it was meant to be him, he is my soul, my sun, the reason I can smile once again, to be truly honest with you for those last nine months, I've barely lived, I kept on going because I have some hope left he will wake up, but if he won't I will just stop".

"You will stop what?"

"Living"

Joe was going to answer when Barry stood up suddenly. Cisco and Caitlin came at once, examining him, questioning him but Barry was looking at Oliver and the need to be in his arms was so strong that he wanted to run towards him and without knowing in less than a half second, quick as a lightning, he was in his lover's arms kissing him, while everyone was looking at him in awe.

When they stopped kissing Barry came next to Joe and hug him asking what happened.

With a gentle voice, as to not having him panicked, Joe answered his question:

"Barry, you've been struck by a lightning nine months ago and have been in a coma since". He stopped his eyes watering, but for the sake of his son he tried to smile to reassure him. "You just woke up and you're apparently fast, for the rest you'll just have to ask Cisco and Caitlin".

-Hello Barry, said Cisco, I've got so many cool ideas for you…

So here we are, five months after woken up, Barry Allen was all alone in his bed, his forehead covered in sweat, his cheeks covered in tears He had always suffered from nightmares when Oliver was not with him at night, but now Olie was in Central, probably training or fighting crime. He stood up aiming to the kitchen, maybe a glass of water will help him.

Every time he was in this state of mind he couldn't prevent him from thinking of this feeling of quietness and peace he felt the night he tried to kill himself 5 years ago.

Barry had never spoken of any of this with Oliver and he asked Joe and Iris to keep the secret too, when the time had come he would tell him;

He decided to call Olie just to hear his voice, maybe this would make him feel better.

"Barry? You okay?"

"Of course I am, you're not happy to hear me?"

"Barry I'm always more than happy to hear your voice, but it's pretty late and it seems that you don't have your usual voice?" Oliver paused for a moment then asked: "Did you have another nightmare?"

Barry wanted to tell him; his nightmare, his mistakes, but he couldn't and the only sound Oliver could hear was a sob.

"Barry please speak to me?" nothing Barry was crying now.

"Barry? I hate not being able to come to you, please can you come?"

"Yes" Barry said with a light voice. In less than 7 minutes he was in Oliver's mansion, in his arms crying, letting go of everything he felt, of everything he was never able to tell, Oliver was just hugging him murmuring words of comforts in his ears, telling him how much he loved him, that he will always be here for him.

"You wouldn't if you knew Olie"

"If I knew what?"

"How much I made Iris and Joe suffered when I was younger"

"Barry I've known you for several months now, and I've loved since day one, you are my soul, my heart, my everything, and nothing could ever change this ok? Everyone made mistakes, God knows what a dick I was before Lian Liu, but I've changed so much, and you love me for who I am now and not who I used to be, don't you?"

"Of course I love you" Barry raised his head to look at Oliver, his eyes still full of tears, "I couldn't go on if it wasn't for you, I won't live without you, everywhere you'll go I'll follow"

"So trust me and tell me what is bothering you so much you can't tell me"

"You have to understand that it's not easy for me to speak so openly of my feelings"

"I'm here for you, I will help you, if you can't tell me what happened, maybe you can tell me when it happened?"

"Six years ago, I was seventeen,"

"Ok, Barry look at me" Barry raised his head and looked him in the eyes, he could see so much love and strength, he took a deep breath, and Oliver waited.

"Ok but once I'll begin don't interrupt me please, I don't know if I'll be able to keep going" Oliver shook his head. "So you know when I went to high school it had been very hard from the first day until the last. Pupils knew my story - the poor orphaned boy whose father killed his mother – some of them were just embarrassed to be with me, some were afraid, and some were just mocking me. At the beginning Iris was there so it wasn't so bad, I was not alone, but when she went to the university, oh gosh it was hell. Some jerks were just taking pleasure from torturing me, they would locked me up in a closet, pushed me in the corridors, beat me, some of them ..." He paused for a moment and Oliver took his hand. "Some of them cornered me once and … touched me" Oliver was about to speak when Barry quickly added "Nothing's more happened I promise, a teacher came at the same time." Oliver was feeling so angry, his blood was boiling in his veins and he swore that if he ever met one of them, there was going hell to pay, "Olie you're okay? I shouldn't be telling you all of that I'm sorry"

"Barry, you need to speak about it, and I want, no I need to hear it. You're my most important one, I want to be there for you, ok? Kept going you're doing great". He took him in his arms kiss him on the head. He led him towards the couch and they sat down, Barry curled up in Oliver's arms.

"Ok, so it was so difficult that I wanted it to stop, but people were not going to change for my sake, at first I was thinking of killing myself..." Oliver's heartbeat stopped at once, Barry killed himself? That would mean he wouldn't have been here in this moment in his arms, in his life! The very thought of it was just unbearable for him, but Barry needed to get it all out, so he buried all his fears and pain in himself, and tighten his hold on Barry, and Barry went on with his story "but I couldn't do that, my father would have been all alone, and Iris and Joe.. I couldn't do that to them after everything they had done for me…. So I tried to pretend everything's was fine, but it was worst every day, so after a moment without realizing it, I had stopped eating, and when I noticed it, I was feeling so much better, I really don't know why but each day I was proud of me for having eaten less than the previous day, I was feeling free, light I don't know… Joe was angry, he tried to make me eat using kindness, using strength, but I just couldn't, I wasn't able to eat at all. Even at school the guys who used to harass me weren't approaching me, I think they were pitying me, I was so thin, and sick looking, and one day I just fainted, and the school called an ambulance. Joe came at the hospital and the docs told him that I was in a critical condition, so they had me going in a clinic set up for patient like me… I mean with eating disorder… they inserted me a feeding tube. And I didn't want to, I wasn't able to control anything, so after two days I just cut my wrist with a scissors I had stolen from one of the nurse. After that they tied me to the bed."

Oliver was trying hard not to cry in front of him he wanted to be stronger than that for Barry, but it was hard, he was suffering imagining his boyfriend all alone and in so much pain without anyone able to reassure him and to make him better.

"I stayed there for three months, and then… well… I tried to be a good boy again. It was hard, Joe was constantly checking on me, but I guess I can understand why. …" He turned to look at Oliver "So you have my whole story now you know what I did, what do you think?"

"That I love you even more for trusting me with all of this" He said tears flowing downs his cheeks. "Barry you did nothing wrong, you were just a boy who was lost and hurt, and I understand why, I just wish I could have been there for you then. How have you been feeling since?"

"You mean since I came back from the clinic? It has been hard, when I came back I was 18 and a half, I passed all my exams, and went to the university. It was easier then because it was bigger, in another town, people didn't know about me. Was I happy? I guess not, but I studied hard and thanks to an accelerated learning program for advanced students, I was able to pass all the exams in only three years instead of six... When I had my job at the police, I was glad, because I was with Joe, and between you and me, Joe was happy too, he was able to check on me, and bring me food every day waiting for me to eat it all, I guess I traumatized him… But now if you want a true answer, I can tell you that I'm truly happy since the first I met you, I feel complete when I'm with you, I 'm not feeling about anything except you and me, imagining some holidays on a beautiful island, but very far away from Asia, of course"

Barry was smiling, looking at Oliver; at that moment he seemed so carefree and happy, that Oliver said the only thing he wanted to:

"Barry, do you want to marry me,"

Barry stopped breathing, he was so surprised.

"What did you ask?"

"I'm asking you, Barry Allen, if you want to marry me?"

"Oliver, are you asking me this because you think I'm so fucked up that I will try to do something stu…" Oliver kissed him suddenly.

"I'm asking you this because I love you and I know that we're meant to be together. And for the records, you are not fucked up, you're a nerd, you're intelligent, sometimes a badass, but never fucked up. And if you need a proof," He reached his pocket and took something in his hands, "here the ring I got for you two weeks ago. I was waiting because I was afraid of your answer. We haven't been together for a long time and you might think that it is too soon, but I don't need to wait. I love and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. And I want to live with you and spend all my nights with you."

"You're wrong! I don't think it is too soon, I know what I want to and I want to be your husband, so my answer 's yes Mr. Queen."

They were the happiest people that night. Barry and Oliver couldn't sleep at all they stayed in each other arms for the whole night, speaking about their future, their wedding and Barry's moving.

They decided it was easier for everyone if Barry was to move to Starling. He could travel between the two towns so quickly and easily that it would be better that way. Oliver made him promise to eat one of Caitlin energetic bar before leaving one town, and a second one when arriving.

That night, with his lover in his arms Oliver promised himself to take care of him, to check discreetly his feeding habits; he had already noticed that when stressed or sad Barry had great difficulties to eat, but now that he was aware of his medical background, he swore to himself that he would check on him more and more; he was already thin, and with his fast metabolism he was not eating enough at all.

"Barry, does Caitlin know about your problem with anorexia?"

Barry winced at the term, he was so reluctant to admit his weakness but to put a word on it, it was hard, and generally he referred to it as "his problem from before". Oliver noticed his face but didn't say anything, if Barry was to get completely better, he needed to hear things as they truly were.

"No; But she asked me once because she had notices some 'strange habits' when I eat; I wasn't able to tell her, but she understood with my silent. That's the reason why she invented those super energetic snacks, she thought it would be easier for me to eat this several times a day than to eat four or five meals several times a day."

"Is it enough for you with all the calories you burn when you're running?"

"She told me that I should eat more, what I eat a day is the minimum my body needs, but it's just so much compared to what I used to"

"I know but we need to get you to eat more than that, it is not healthy for you. You ok with that?"

Barry nodded, he was feeling safe with Oliver helping him, being there.

"Ok, so it's 7 am, I think to celebrate this good news we're going to stay together today, is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to inform Joe that I'm staying with you today. Except for a new case, I've covered everything at work"

"Great, what would you think about a good breakfast in bed …"

Barry came upon him and kissed him. «I'm not against it, but it's still early and we've got plenty of time", he answered smiling…

(No sex scene for me, sorry guys, not in my skills)

Two hours later, Oliver came back with a huge breakfast, and Barry burst out laughing, "Olie I told you about my problem but, just look at your breakfast! There are three trays!"

Oliver's cheeks reddened "I know but we agree that you needed to eat more"

"I'll try for you, but please don't push me, ok? I'm not sick anymore. I'm eating. Maybe not enough now that I am The Flash but, before that, I was eating enough and I made some improvement according to Cait!"

"As long as you're fine, healthy and happy, I will be too ok?"

"Ok"

After their breakfast, they decided to head to Oliver's company, they wanted to tell the news of their wedding to Felicity and Digg, but when they arrived, Oliver's mother was in the office. She looked at him and smiled;

"Oliver my dear son, how are you?" Then she turned towards Barry stiff and not smiling. Barry was always uncomfortable when she was here. Now everyone was aware of their relationship, and most of their friends and family were happy for them, but the first reaction of Oliver's mother had been awful; she told them Barry was ruining Oliver's life, that his son was too much handsome to be with a fag and rubbish like Barry, besides his social background couldn't go along with Oliver's.

"I was still fine a few minutes ago." Of course after that being said the atmosphere was more than heavy. Oliver would never forget nor forgive what his mother had told to Barry. It took him two days to make Barry smile again after that episode.

"Oh Please, don't be silly, you're still sulking, you're not a kid anymore, you need to hear the truth once in a while, your father always spoiled too much!"

Thea, Felicity, Digg and Roy who were in the office when Oliver and Barry entered were all uncomfortable, but Thea was more than uncomfortable, she was angry at her mother! She was very fond of Barry, she considered him family, she would always be grateful to him for he was able to make her brother smiled again.

"In fact, Mrs. Queen, We came here today to announce to everyone, that Barry and I are officially engaged and we would like to get married as soon as possible"

All of their friends applauded and came to hug them, but his mother, just exploded:

"How can you do that to your family? You're little story was fun for a while, but what is this rubbish? You, a Queen, married to that?" She looked at Barry with disdain. "An orphaned boy whose father's a murderer! What will people tell? You ungrateful son, you don't even think of me and Thea! Look at him, he looks like a kid, he has nothing to give to you and..."

"Just shut up already you old bitch!" Everyone turned to look at Thea; "How dare you speak about Barry like that! You should be grateful to him! Thanks to him your son's happy and smiling every day, enjoying his life! Who cares what people think? There will always be something to gossip about! You should value your children's happiness more than that! And let me tell you, Barry is already part of our family, and for the records the family I'm talking about is right in front of you, and you don't belong to it! So just go away, we don't need you here!"

Everyone was looking at them awestruck. Barry was feeling so much tenderness towards Thea he looked at her and nodded to her smiling.

"You can't throw me out, I am your mother, this is my company, and you're living in my home and…"

"You're forgetting something Mrs. Queen. When our father died, I was made his only heir, so this is my company and you are living in my home. I will let you two days to leave the house. Barry and I would like to live in it, I will just sell my apartment. Thea, Roy, it's big enough for you two, you're welcome to stay"

Mrs. Queen was outraged, how dare her children do that to her, all of this because of this boy, she turned towards Barry; "No wonder your parents turned the way they did with a son like you" Barry was crushed on the spot, he always knew what happened was his fault, but to be told by his fiancé's mother, it was a low blow;

Oliver gripped his mother's arm angrily and dragged her towards the door, raising his hand towards the security guard in the corridors.

"You are no longer welcome here, or anywhere near us"

She looked at Barry "I'll make you pay dearly for wasting my life, mark my word, one day you'll be looking at me from the floor, and that day I will break you for what you did"

Oliver turned his mother towards him: "Don't you dare threatening him! If you touch one hair of his head, I can promise you I will kill you slowly and painfully! Nobody will touch him while I'm here!"

With that being said, the guard came and escorted her outside.

Barry hadn't noticed his eyes watering, when Oliver saw it he headed towards him:

"Barry, I'm.."

"Oliver please stop. She's right? What happened to my family was entirely my fault. And now what I did to yours."

Oliver was speechless, how could Barry think that way.

"Barry, what that old chick told you was wrong", told Felicity, "If someone's responsible for what happened to your family, it's the Yellow man! And Oliver's and Thea's mother brought it upon herself." She looked at Thea and Oliver "Sorry guys, but you're mother awful, she doesn't even know you, she's just so narrow-minded, that she can't see what her children need.."

Oliver was holding Barry, "Do not let her spoil this beautiful news, and don't worry, she was never there for us before, this won't change anything, please Barry, just forget this ever happened, I love you so much you're my most important person, I don't want you to worry about someone who's not worth it."

Barry couldn't answer. It was another burden for his heart he'll have to keep for himself.

"Ok guys, well this doesn't go as I was expected but the good news still here so I'm invited to all to the restaurant to celebrate this!"

"Great! Where are we going I'm starving!" answered Roy

"Sorry Roy, not for lunch but for dinner, and it will be at Central, Barry and I are going to announce the good news to Joe and Iris. You'll have to join us, just take our private plane ok?"

Oliver turned towards Barry, grabbing him by the waist, "You're coming love? We're going to the restaurant together for lunch" Barry smiled and nodded, he couldn't bring himself to forget a few minutes ago.

Together they left the building but upon arriving in the car; "Oliver I know I promised you to take care of me but please don't try and make me eat today I'm really not hungry it will make me sick, I'll eat tomorrow I swear but it's just not possible right now, with what I just did.."

"Barry stop that crap right now! You didn't do anything! My mother did not you! I was never in good term with her and it just got worst when I came back from the island."

"It's just, sometimes I have this feeling that every time something's good happening, I ruin it one way or another".

"Then stop thinking that, you have the right to be happy. Ok now I'm taking my cute and charming fiancé to the restaurant and then, you're going to take the both of us at Central; I want to see your fathers.."

Barry was smiling," It gives the impression that Joe and my father are together when you say it like that"

"Come on lover boy, you make me work hard this morning! I'm starving" Barry cheeks reddened, they got in the car and headed towards the restaurant.

 **Maybe more to come, I don't know,! I hope my English is not too bad, feel free to tell me what you think about it I'll be glad to know ^^**


	2. Missing

In the end, they spent a very good time at the restaurant, Oliver was able to reassure Barry about his mother behavior, "Barry, this is absolutely not your fault, our mother has always been selfish, she never took care of us when we were young, she is my mother only by name you know… The only things in her mind right now are the future gossips of the tabloids about you and me, I'm not really eager to read those…"

"Are you not?"

"Not what?"

"Afraid of what people will tell about you, about us? Especially about me?"

"I don't care what people say. You know I've been practically raised with journalists in my rooms so... the heir of the Queen Empire and all… You get used to it… The only thing I'm afraid o, is that people hurt you… You have your family, your friends, and me. Barry you're younger than me and..."

"Only by 8 years it's not much!"

"I know it's not much. But you have a pure heart, I don't know how you did it with the life you had but you kept your innocence, and you get hurt too often by what people may think. You have to learn that whatever you' ll do, people who want to gossip, or hurt you, will do it no matter what, especially if they can make money with it. And in the end, you'll know that only the people you care for and those who care for you are important, and you'll be blind and deaf to the others"

"Im' not sure I'll be able to this"

"I know, you're too kind for that, but life is not always a fairytale and you have sometimes to be cold and heartless if you want to protect what matters. But it's okay, I will take care of you and make sure you don't get hurt, physically and mentally, because you are what matters for me".

He took his hand and led him out putting his arm around his waist while walking "I think it's time for us to go visit your dad, and Joe"

Barry smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and after checking nobody was watching, he took his hand and they rushed towards Central. They had discovered, several weeks ago, that when Barry was touching Oliver, he could share his powers with him, but only with him…. Caitlin had doing a lot of tests and analysis, and after several days, she discovered why… While fighting a meta-human, Barry and Oliver had been electrocuted together at the same time, when Oliver tried to shield Barry. The consequences showed immediately, Barry had transferred some of his powers in Oliver's body, the results were that both of them were linked, their heartbeats and brain waves had the same rhythm. Oliver had gained some powers, an incredible sight, and the same speed as Barry, not for running but for reflexes – he was even able to catch a bullet if he was near it. Another side of this connection; when one was hurt the other was able to feel it – hopefully now Oliver could heal faster too! They also discovered that when Barry was holding Oliver's hand, the latter was able to run as fast as him. It was the most beautiful feeling for them; when running together they were free, they were one, like two air streams mixing to create a new one. They knew they probably were the only people on earth able to be this closed to the person you love. How lucky of them….

They arrived in an alley in Central very closed to the prison where Henry was kept. And Barry was literally trembling from head to toes, because of the stress he was feeling..

"Barry you do need to calm down, you'll provoke an earthquake otherwise" Oliver said chuckling.

"Easy for you to say that, you're not the one who's about to tell your father you're going to marry another man, who is also a super hero with super powers…"

"Barry you're being unfair! I've informed my mother this morning if I remember well" he said laughing…"

"Yeah but it's not the same"

"I know, but your father loves you and want what's best for his son, so you don't need to panic ok, besides just start by telling him I am billionaire and I don't want a wedding contract, you'll see it will do wonders", he kept on laughing leading Barry towards his father;

When they arrived at the parlor, Barry was a little calmer than before, and the feeling of anxiety was just replaced by a feeling of joy when his father arrived.

"Dad", he said walking towards the window, followed by Oliver. "I've missed you! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Bear and you, how's your health? You're taking good care of you?"

"Yes don't worry for me I'm okay, and Oliver's taking good care of me too." Henry leaned to the right and nodded to Oliver smiling.

"I know he's great with you, I could never thank you enough for the way you're caring for him"

"Mr. Allen..."

"Henry, please"

"Henry, no need to thank me for something so natural" he said smiling, then looked at Barry.

Barry's cheeks reddened and after cleaning his throat, he began stuttering; "Well, you see dad... What I wanted … in fact you know... Maybe you should… I don't know it's not… difficult", And once again Oliver laughed, and Henry followed him

"Stop making fun of me Oliver Queen!" But Oliver was far too lost in his laughter, he couldn't help it, Barry was so cute and awkward at that moment! He took a deep breath and after a moment he quieted a bit

"Son, breathe, you're with family no need to panic. Besides if you're going to tell me what I'm thinking about, there is no fear to have"

"Ok so you see, Oliver and I met some times ago, and we've been together for more than 7 months, and more than a year if we count me in the coma, and I know that it can seem not long, but we really do love each other, and so we decided to get married." He said all of this very fast and without breathing, but before Henry could say anything, he added: "and he's handsome, and a billionaire too!" he said this like a child trying to find excuses for going out, that made Henry's day :

"Barry I'm happy! For the both of you! It's the best news I've had since a long time, Joe told me how many times Oliver was here for you, and I trust Oliver even if I don't know him better"

Henry was feeling happy and sad at the same time. His only son was going to get married with a great man and he wouldn't be able to see it. He didn't let his emotions showed! Finally after so much suffering, Barry was happy, and it was by far, more important than anything else.

The three of them spoke together for about one hour before Barry and Oliver had to go.

"I'm gonna miss you dad, I love you"

"Love you too." Then henry turned towards his future son-in-law. "Oliver, I do trust you to take great care of him, he deserved it"

"Don't worry. You have my word, I will do anything in my power to protect him"

"Thank you" and he whispered "Especially with your other … work"

"I had it in mind"

"I hope I'm not bothering you too much?" added Barry who was starting to feel out of this conversation "In case you didn't notice, I'm big enough to take care of myself", he said pouting and smiling at the same time.

A few minutes later, after having painfully say goodbye to his father, they left the prison and wandered in town, Oliver trying to buy everything Barry was looking at;

"Olie, you really have to stop to spoil me! If you're buying everything I want, you won't be able to surprise me anymore..."

"I know but I just can't help myself, you deserve to be spoiled!" He grabbed Barry by the wrist and kissed him; "What did you think if we went to eat a snack? Then we could go in this beautiful park we went last time, and a fther ti should be time for us to go and pay a visit to Joe; he told me that Iris and Eddie would be there too. How does this sound?"

"I like it!" They keep on walking around for a bit before entering a café. When they finished eating their donuts, they headed towards the park. By that time it was snowing and Barry was smiling like a child.

"So Arrow, I think I will get you back for all the time you're making fun of me or treating me like a child"

"Barry what are you tal…" but Oliver didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, instead he was spitting out the snowball Barry had just thrown at him. Barry was laughing and began running (normal way of course) to avoid being hit by the snowballs Oliver was throwing at him, but running slowly didn't bring him good luck as he got hit right in the nose… they kept playing and enjoying their time together before going sit down on a bench, Oliver putting his arm on Barry's shoulder to bring him closer and warm him.

"If someone would have told me how life can be this simple and wonderful at the same time, I wouldn't have believe me" he said, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. "Thank you, Mr. Queen for making my life worth living." Then he turned towards him and kiss him;

"The same goes for me Mr. Allen. Or should I say future Mr. Queen" he said smiling. They stayed at the park for still an hour before holding hands and running at Barry's previous home.

Once arrived in front of the home, Oliver went ahead and knocked:

"What are you doing I'm not ready!" But Oliver just smiled at him

"Don't worry it's gonna be okay"

Joe opened the door "Come in! It's freezing outside!" He hugged Barry and shook hands with Oliver.

"Iris and Eddy are in the kitchen, she wanted to try and cook! May God help us?"

The three of them were laughing when Iris and Eddy enter the living room

"Hey I heard that" she walked towards Barry and hugged him "Bear you look great, how are you,"

"I'm fine, really" Eddie shook hands with both of them; "Maybe we could have a little drink before eating?"

"Yeah I'd like that" said Joe.

"No alcohol for the both of us" Oliver

"Yeah I've forgotten! With your metabolisms alcohol doesn't have any effects on you…I pity you, it's so helpful to release tensions"

"Don't worry Eddie, we have our own methods to release… "Tensions"" Oliver said smirking before Barry completely red, elbowed in the ribs, and Iris burst out laughing. "Barry I so envy you right now" she whispered in his ear.

Joe cleared his throat "Ok let's have a drink!"

Once they were all sitting in the table Joe asked them all sorts of things, how their lives were going, did Barry ate every day, how many bad guys did they succeed to arrest… When out of nowhere Barry blurted out: "We're going to get married!"

Everyone stopped talking at once. Oliver was smiling, shaking his head "Well Love that came out faster than at the prison!" And Joe was smiling. He stood up and hugged Barry and patted Oliver on the shoulders.

"I am really happy for you, it's a wonderful news!"

"What?" asked Barry. "We don't get to hear the "You have to take care of him and some others claptrap?"

"Barry, since you are with Oliver, you're smiling every time I see you. You're no longer looking like a skeleton, though on that point, you could gain some weight, and he saved you numerous times. I've seen him cry for you when you were on the coma, when you got hurt… I know that he is deeply in love with you and he we will treasure you. He's giving you what I wanted you to have."

"Joe thank you for saying this", replied Oliver his cheeks reddened

"You're welcome son" answered Joe.

Everyone was awestruck. Joe had never said those words to anyone except Barry and Eddie was feeling a bit jealous, he never got the chance to hear those words. Oliver was very touched by this, he truly respected Joe, and came to appreciate him deeply; he would never replace his father, but it was good to know that he had a parent figure looking out for him.

"Ok after this touching moment let's eat, if we can of course" Joe said

"Dad, you could give me some credit, you'll see" Iris answered.

"If only we could just see and not taste"

"So not funny" And the two of them headed towards the kitchen only to come some minutes later with a roasted chicken and some mash potatoes.

To the surprise of everyone, the meal was ok, not great but edible. Iris insisted that Barry took a third plate of it before running back to Starling, and he complied as to not disappoint her.

"Well, it was really good to see you all, but we do need to go back home at some point. We have several things to take care of, not mentioning our wedding in two months." Barry told them.

"It's funny, even when we were kids, you've always told me you wanted to get married at Christmas, now your dream comes true." Said Iris.

Oliver and Barry smiled at them and ran towards their home.

Moira Queen was not known to be a forgiven woman. She was strict, intransigent and vengeful. How dare this young fool blew up her family! How dared he exposed her family to shame! What she was feeling was far beyond anger, it was pure rage, and she was going to make this kid pay dearly for that. She wouldn't kill him, no way, his stupid son was far too much in love for that, and she feared he would do something stupid, as kill himself, and it was out of question this appeared in the tabloids – not because she loved him, but what was worse? Having a homosexual son or a crazy one?

So the choice was made, Oliver would come to hate Barry, that way no wedding and no Barry Allen to ruin her life, that was perfect. She contacted someone who already did some "jobs" for her. He was perfect for that one, and as he loved "playing" with young men he wasn't going to ask to be paid too much.

"Did you understand what you have to do?" she asked to Jay.

"Of course Mrs. Queen, it will be my pleasure to help you."

"Ok, repeat the plan one last time just to be sure."

"Tomorrow, when young and cute Barry will go to work, I'm waiting for him and Oliver to go separate way, Oliver will go in his office, and Barry will go downstairs to the lab. While he'll be in the stairs, I came at him asking him for help and I 'll inject him with those drugs – as you told me he was resistant to alcohol, I mixed some heroin, cocaine and LSD in this – Once he is out of it, I'll take him in the basement of the building, there I'll find a room with a bed and a bathroom; I'll keep him there for several days. He has to be seriously addicted to the drug, and I also get to play with him and film all that in live and sent it on Oliver mail box so that he can see what's his bitch is doing with me in real-time"

"That bathroom was made for my husband when he has to work overtime, he slept there" she said her eyes watering. "if he was still here, none of that would have happened. Ok that's perfect! I pay half now, and half after Barry you abandon Barry in the street"

"Ok deal!"

The next morning, after kissing Oliver, Barry was surprised to see a man coming to him in total panic ; the man grabbed him by the arm asking for help, and Barry was about to follow him when suddenly he was pricked by a needle:

"What are you doin…." But he wasn't able to keep on talking, everything became a blur, and strange, and he was laughing and crying at the same time, "I'm seeing everything, it's strange "he said smiling

"Don't worry, soon enough you'll feel everything" answered Jay before placing him on his shoulder in a fireman way and taking him in the basement.

Oliver was at the Arrow Cave with all his team when he felt something strange; he began to laugh without any reason, and when he tried to speak at Felicity, the words wouldn't came.

"Olie what's happening" Asked his sister;

But Oliver was still high, that is until Felicity came and slapped him the hardest she could.

"Ouch why did you do that for?" He asked her

"Well you had to snap out of it!"

"Of what?"

"It was strange man, you looked high!" Diggle told him

"But I was not which means... Oh my god, something happened to Barry, I can feel it now, he is scared and lost, it strange everything feels funny, a bit like he was..."

"Like he was drugged" finished Roy; at that moment, Oliver mail box informed him he got some new messages, he went to the computer to open it. He clicked on the link someone had sent him and suddenly he could not feel the ground under his feet, what he was seeing was making him sick; Barry was sitting in a corner of a bathroom sweating heavily, and crying, laughing, mumbling. He was only in his boxer and he seems totally out of it.

"Think Bear… Oliver… Mom… Yellow" and he laughed "Focus…Hey Jude don't. No no singing you fag…" And then he turned his head towards the cam "Ollie… you there? Mom? Ollie get me..." And he burst into tears "Don't where am I" and he was trembling.

A man entered the room and smiled at the cam, "Hello Mr. QUEEN, look what your little fag wanted! He bought some stuff from me and agreed to pay me with his body… So I just took him with me, how could I say no to such a loving face" he said and yanked Barry to his feet by his hair and kissed him roughly, biting his lip; when he broke the kiss, Barry crashed down, his lips blooding, his body trembling, and his eyes crying.

"Olie no true, love Olie" And the man slapped him so hard his head hit the wall and Barry fell on the ground unconscious.

"Guess I'll have to wait a bit for playing with my new toy" He said touching Barry between the legs. He then put out a needle and injected him with more drugs. "See you soon Barry" And he left the room without turning off the camera.

"This guy is mine, no one else get to him before me. Felicity can you track the signal," Oliver roared.

"It will take me some time maybe one or two hours but I'll do as fast as I can"

"Thea, can you phone Joe and tell him to come here asap. If you could just explain it please, I don't know if I'll be able to. Ask him to bring Cisco and Caitlin, I don't know what …" He paused for a moment "that guy gave to Barry, but to put him and me in that state I can tell it's something strong"

"Don't worry I'm taking care of it" And she grabbed her phone calling Joe;

Once his orders had been given, Oliver walked towards the wall and punched it several time as hard as he could, by the time Diggle came to him, his hands were covered in blood.

"Oliver stop! You need to be okay if you want to help him!" Oliver turned towards Diggle and cried like he never had.

"I can't lose him, not like this, never, look what he did to him, I can feel everything, he's waiting for me, he doesn't understand what's happening, he's feeling so lost and afraid and I'm not there for him Dig..."

"I know but we'll save him ok"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Thea as she took a closer look at the man on the picture. "I know him!"

"What?" and Oliver stopped crying at once.

"Yes I've seen him several time with mom, I've always found him strange and she told me he was taking care of certain things for her."

"Do you think she has something to do with this? Do you remember what she told Barry the other day in Oliver's Office?" Felicity asked.

"I've always known what a monster she is but to do something so awful… I'm going to her right now!" said Oliver walking towards the door.

"I'm coming too" added Thea. Oliver turned towards her but "Ollie, you love him I know that, but you're not the only one, he is like a little brother to me, I won't let him down"

"Ok let's go."

They arrived together in front of Moira's home. Oliver knocked straight away, he couldn' t lose more time; Barry had been kidnapped at 9 that morning and it was already 7.00 pm.

A maid open the door, Thea and Oliver didn't lose time and went straight away to meet their mother in her office.

"What did you do?"

"Good morning to you too Oliver, and you too Thea" replied Moira.

"What did you to Barry, and so God helps me if you try to lie!" said Oliver

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't see your bitch since last time!" she said

And Oliver did something he never thought being capable of, he slapped her, hard, with no warning.

She fell down surprised, her hand going to stroke her cheek;

"How could you to that to me." She looked at Thea; "Thea help me I'm your mother"

"You're no mother of mine" answered Thea. "So now I advise to answer Oliver right now otherwise your right cheek will be as red as the left, and my brother won't have to do anything for that. I know the man who took Barry is someone you know. I've seen you with him several time" told Thea.

"I paid him, he was supposed to …"she was feeling insecure. She knew that once things being said there would be no going back, and she wondered what Oliver would do to her "He was supposed to make him addicted to drugs, and took pictures of him in suggestive manners. Jay, that's his name, he loved young boy, so he was going to... "take" Barry, that's what he told him." There was a long silence, Oliver was in such a state of fury, He was going to kill her, no he was going to rip her apart, limbs by limbs. "But I swear he was not to kill him" She added almost smiling like this sentence would save her.

"Where are they?" asked Thea, for Oliver was still not able to speak.

"Your father built a bathroom and bedroom in the basement of the company. You'll find them there."

"You're not important to me right now. I will go and take care of my beloved one. Once I've done that, I will come back for you and I will kill you; If you're not here I won't go and look for you, but if I see you one day – even in ten years – I'll kill you." Oliver said, then with Thea they rushed towards his bike.

Thea called the team to let them know what was going on. Caitlin, Cisco and Joe were arrived. Joe, Eddie, Diggle and Roy ware running towards the company when Oliver arrived.

They headed towards the basement, Oliver running as he never had. They found the man in front of the bathroom Oliver punched him and rushed inside.

What he saw when entering broke his heart, Barry was sitting on the floor, all sweaty, his knees to his chest, his cheeks covered in fresh tears, his gaze totally dazed.

"Barry my love," he said crouching towards him "It's gonna be okay" and he took Barry in his arm and cried in his neck "I love you so much, I'm gonna take care of you, you'll be fine, we'll be fine" He grabbed Barry under the legs and carried him towards the door. When he went out of the bathroom, Jay was on the floor dead;

"Nobody touched my son and go to live with it" Said Joe fiercely, his voice didn't held any regret in it. Oliver nodded and carried Barry to the arrow Cave.

When they arrived he put Barry down on the table and Caitlin was already fussing above him. She made took some blood samples to analyze what kind of drug Barry had been injected to.

She made other test, Oliver never leaving his side; two hours later, she was able to give the results. Everybody was waiting to hear them.

"Ok guys, so Barry was injected with a powerful mix of several drugs. Those drugs are extremely addictive so he is going to have a rough time when he wakes up; the best is that Oliver stays with him for a whole week, night and day, during Barry's withdrawal. As he's sharing Barry's power, he is the only one able to help him." Everyone was silent, Barry so young having to go through this, it was unfair.

"Except that, there is no serious injury, a slight concussion which is already healing"

Oliver looked at her and asked something everyone feared "Was he … was..."but he couldn't say the words.

"I did a rape kit, and there is absolutely no evidence proving he's being raped; I'm positive on that point so don't worry, ok ,"She added gently patting his shoulder;

He hugged her "I.. Thank you, for everythings you've done for us. You're always there to patch us up!"

"You're welcome."

Barry was beginning to move, his eyes flickering. His awakening didn't go smoothly. He was totally lost, disorientated. "Ollie… Need to get… to Ollie…" He was crying for Oliver to come and help him.

Oliver was there at one, he caught his face in his hands locking his eyes with Barry's, 'Barry look at me… Im' here, you're at the Arrow Cave".

"I'm hurting Ollie, it's itching everywhere" he said crying "Help"

"I know I'm feeling it too. I'm gonna help you Love, but you need to trust me… look Caitlin is here to help too" said Oliver

"CAIIIT give me something, it's … it's painful please" and he sobbed, Oliver picking him up bridal style.

He walked with Barry in his arms towards the bathroom "Barry, with our metabolisms Cait can't give you anything, but that's fine ok, we're going to take a bath it will ease this itchy feeling ok love?"

He stripped them both of their clothes, and positioned himself behind Barry in the bath as to hold him.

He mas murmuring words of love of Barry, kissing him, hugging him – crying with him.

That week had been the worst of their lives, both of them were hurting, but although Oliver was feeling it too, the pain Barry was feeling was worst. He cried, he shouted, trying to break free from Oliver's grasp; At one point the crave for drugs was so strong he even hurt himself banging his head as hard as he could in a wall before Oliver came and stopped him.

Several days later, Barry was acting more normally. It was still hard, he was aching, he was tired, but he could make sense of what had happened. Joe was to go back in Central, he hugged Barry telling him how much he loved him, and asking him to call anytime:

"I know dad, don't worry, it's gonna be hard, but we will be okay"

He was still trembling and feeling frail but Oliver was there and helping him all the way. They took the habits of going for a run every morning, Oliver made sure Barry was eating properly. The ordeal has been so much for Barry, knowing how much his mother in law wanted him away…. Hopefully Thea and Oliver reassured him.

"He's dead? That man who kidnapped me,"

"Yes." answered Oliver.

"You did it?"

"No. wasn't me." He said simply;

"So it's Joe; He always told me if someone was going to hurt me he would kill him; I guess he wasn't joking.

"I f he hadn't done it I would have". After Barry asked him several time, Oliver showed him the video he received from that day. It had been hard for the both of them to watch it but they needed it.

Barry turned towards Oliver "Now we live ok? We've gotta to move on. I'm still feeling a bit out of it… but I love you and I want to enjoy every seconds of my life with you ok?"

"More than ok. Don't worry we'll get through this, and when we feel like needing some stuff… we'll just go for a run. Caitlin told me we were doing great, according to her in a few weeks we should be okay. We'll have to be careful after of course." Added Oliver.

"I think I have another solution instead of running" added Barry, leading them both towards the bed smirking.

"Yeah, your solution is definitely better, and I think it's a good addiction for us" laughed Oliver picking up Barry bridal style and going towards the bed. "I love you future Mr. Queen"

"Love you too"

They spent a night full of tenderness and love. They fall asleep in each other's arm. The following day was going to be quite a crazy one, they had several appointments concerning their wedding, and Felicity and Thea had decided to come too… What they didn't know was that Iris was coming too!


	3. The weeks after the kidnapping

It was late at Barry and Oliver woke up the next morning fully rested.

Since his kidnapping, Barry's nights were full of nightmares and sobs, he usually woke up several times totally disoriented, and Oliver was the only one able to calm him, he took him in his arms, reassured him, and both of them fell asleep that way; Oliver behind Barry, his arms wrapping the younger man around his waist.

So that was the first night where they noticed an improvement:

"Slept well," asked Oliver

"Like a baby, it's good for once!"

They went for a quick run before having their shower and taking a quick breakfast. After three weeks, both of them were going back to work, the official reason for their absentee was a business trip. The news of them being fiancés was official now so it wasn't a surprise that Oliver would bring Barry along with him during a long trip.

Upon arriving in front of the company, Oliver noticed how anxious Barry seemed to be; he looked at Barry, kissed him, and together they went in, Oliver holding his fiancé's hand. Barry was happy for Oliver never showed his affection or love in front of anyone, except for their friends and family. But today he did it for Barry's sake, and his too, he wasn't reassured to let Barry got to the lab alone, so he went with him, tightening his hold on his hand when they were on the stairs, feeling Barry was about to break. He stopped and hugged him kissing his neck tenderly;

"You sure you don't want to go back home?"

"I need to get back working"

"No you don't need it, we have enough money"

"Oliver, I know that if you could you would put me in a plastic bubble inside our home to protect me of everything, but you can't, ok?" He said smiling. "If you can just come with me to the lab every morning for a little while it could be great though..."

"No problem that way I'll get to see you a little longer"

Oliver stopped in front of lab door, he hugged Barry one last time and kissed him, no caring at all some colleagues were watching, and then he began to climb up the stairs when Barry asked:

"You're coming to pick up for lunch?" in a very worried-childlike manner

"That was scheduled!" replied Oliver smiling, and with that he was gone;

When Barry entered the lab, he was greeted by his colleagues. Blake, didn't come to him right away.

Blake and Barry had been friends since Barry began working here several months ago. After Barry woke up from his coma, Oliver and he decided it should be easier for their relationship that Barry lived with him and Oliver got Barry a job down at the lab. Barry was appreciated by everyone, his colleagues were very of the young man, always smiling, helpful, and full of talent and genius.

Blake was taller than Barry, he had piercing blue eyed, dark blond hair, and an expression of frustration on his face.

"Hey Blake how are you doing?" asked Barry timidly

"I'm fine Barry, thanks."

Barry was surprised, his friend had never been this cold toward him.

'Is there a problem? You know you can tell me!"

"I thought it was working that way between the two us, but I guess I was wrong, you could have told me about you and Mr. Queen!" he said in an accusing way.

"I know, I wanted to I swear. But you have to understand things were a bit difficult for us. With all the paparazzi always following him, and peering through his every moves… We couldn't tell anyone, not before we had enjoyed the beginning of our relationship."

"Ok I guess I understand what you mean… but still I thought you knew you could trust me…but with a face like yours I can't hold back any grudge against you… so I forgive you but only once" replied Blake smiling.

That morning went well, everyone was happy to have Barry back, he was really cheerful and skilled, with him everything was done easily and quickly.

Oliver arrived in front of the door at 12 o'clock sharp. Barry hadn't noticed him he was totally absorbed by whatever he was analyzing, so Oliver decided to come in, everyone was a bit tense upon seeing him here, the big boss coming downstairs? It was not rare but uncommon. He greeted everyone and patted Barry's shoulder gently noticing how his hands were trembling. Barry was startled, but when he noticed who it was, his face lit up, and his smile reached his ears.

"Hey, I didn't check the time sorry"

"It's okay. We're going?"

"Hum yeah, give me a minute or two I have to hand this Brad."

He gave his report to his colleague and left with Oliver. Once out of the lab Oliver looked closely at his fiancé. "You're okay Barry? I've noticed you seemed a bit… tense"

"Yeah well, the end of this morning was a bit difficult I have to admit… you know It's still a bit hard to concentrate when my body is feeling weak all of a sudden"

"I know, don't worry it'll pass, we're going to eat and then I'm bringing you back home, you need to rest!"

"What no way, I have a job to do... I can't just miss it every time I'm feeling under the weather"

"Barry, first it's more than just "under the weather", I know it's extremely difficult, and sorry to remember it to you, but I can feel anything you're feeling so to put it simply I know you're feeling like crap right now. Secondly I've informed your manager that you were free to do as your pleased with your working hours since you have a medical condition that imposed you to rest a lot. Don't worry he's not aware of any of the details, but he knows that you'll be working down at the lab mostly on the mornings, the afternoon, you'll work on reports and other documents in my office or at home directly. And finally in case you don't remember it, we have to meet with Caitlin and Felicity at 3 o'clock this afternoon. We need to taste some food for our most important day" he said smiling.

Barry didn't say anything, what Oliver had just said was the truth it was hard, he looked at Oliver his eyes watering "Ok you're right, I… please I just want to go home right now with you, can't we just ask Martha to prepare something for us to eat?"

"I'm calling her right now, we're going home, I'm feeding you, and then we'll take a nap. That morning has been extremely harassing and difficult for me too… maybe it was too soon for us to come back here"

They headed towards the stairs, Barry snuggled up under Oliver armpits. It would take some time for him to not be afraid of being in those staircase.

When they arrived, Martha had prepared a big lunch as Mr. Queen had asked her to do. She was aware of how many food her young Barry was eating so she made sure there was any of it for at least five people.

By the end of their lunch, Barry was asleep, so Oliver carried him towards their bedroom, put him in bed and he fell asleep as soon as he lied down.

They rejoined Caitlin and Felicity at 3 pm in front of a fountain in the very downtown. They were surprised to see that Iris was there too. Barry walked faster and hugged her.

"Surprise" she said. She backed up and looked him in the eyes. "How are you feeling? Dad explained everything to me, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you"

"Don't worry, it's okay, I had been very well taken care of. You couldn't have done more. And you don't have to worry, I'm fine."

"I'm checking him every two days" replied Caitlin

"I will never thank you enough for that" told her Oliver;

"Ok guys, let's go and taste some canapés; I've chosen three caterers." Said Felicity. "And Caitlin chose three costume designers"

"And I'm taking care of the Wedding cake, so we have only two bakeries to go to!"

"My gosh we're gonna be more tired than with our nightly activities" said Barry

"Hey that's cross! We don't wanna hear about you sex life!" said Iris

"I was not referring to that "said a very red §Barry while Oliver was chuckling. "I was speaking about the other thing"

"A pity I don't mind you sharing with you sex stories with us, I'm curious..." said a very serious Felicity.

"I've already told you it was none of your business, I'm going to buy you some dvd's one day or another…" replied Oliver.

By 8 pm they had done everything! How they did it? They hadn't any ideas, but the three women accompanying them had been very well organized. They were all exhausted. Now they had some choices to make, they went back at Oliver's and Barry's mansion with several boxes of pizzas. When they arrived, Roy, Thea, Eddy and Joe were awaiting for them.

"Hey Joe I didn't you were here! Now I understand why Iris insisted we take so much pizzas even with me I thought it was too much!" Joe came near his son and hugged him. Then he turned towards Oliver and did the same thing.

"I see you look well, still look skinny and tired but good enough for now. Thank you Oliver; Thank you too Caitlin"

"Don't worry he's a great patient!"

"Ok let's eat and discuss the options we've got!" said Oliver

"Ollie, those are not options those are choices, it's a wedding not a war" said Barry.

They all gathered in the living room, and put some music. Caitlin, Felicity and Iris, were so excited with their afternoon that they took turn explaining what they tried, what they saw, what they tasted. Our two men were happy about that, they were tired and thanks to them all they had to do was listening, until everyone turned towards them to know what they wanted for dessert….

They went to sleep at 2 in the morning.

"I'm definitely calling it a day! It's gonna be great at work tomorrow…" said Oliver ironically.

"Don't talk about it!" said Barry, with that they fell asleep, but not for long. Barry woke up at 4 in the morning, he was thrashing around, sobbing and suddenly, he just woke up, trembling form head to toes. Oliver's hurting too switched on the light and came next to him.

"It hurts, Ollie, make it stops!" Barry grabbed him by the shoulders and locked him in the eyes "Maybe you could just go and give me some stuff, please" he said standing up and pacing the room while sobbing, he was all sweaty and trembling.

"No way! Never that shit again! You're hearing me!" said Oliver shouting and shaking him. At that moment he was frightened, never again would he see his love in that state, never. "Barry you're hurting I know it but just listen to me, it's not you talking ok? You're hurting because you're still in withdrawal, but it will be better ok" said Oliver, and he was crying saying all this, how could he be saying that to Barry of all people, a young and joyful man, with the face of an angel, life was really unfair. He tightened his hold on Barry for fear the latter would try and escape to buy some shit, and they once again fell asleep, but this time on the floor.

They woke up at 8 on the morning and Oliver phoned to his office to inform Felicity they wouldn't be coming that day; he explained briefly that Barry had been kind of sick at night and needed to rest.

To say that Barry was ashamed of his fit from that night was very little compared to what he was feeling. He was still lying in bed when Oliver ended his phone call with Felicity and crawled back next to him.

"Barry I know you're awake"

"I know you know. You know what I'm feeling but I know what you're feeling too, and I'm sorry for that"

"Can I ask you why,"

"Because I could feel how much I was hurting you tonight physically and emotionally. And how frightened you were, and still are"

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't ask for all that. You should be glad that we can feel each other pain and joy"

"Why"

"Barry with your powers you could have gone and buy all the drug you wanted. Why didn't you do it?"

"Because I was hurting you enough as it was!"

"Precisely, if we weren't linked together I'm not sure you, I mean we, would have been able to overcome this ordeal. So we're not out the woods but we're getting there. And I love feeling our hearts linked together and feeling what you're feeling, the good and the bad, so don't be sorry for that, never be sorry for that ok,"

"I'm sorry for tonight, I just wish Caitlin could give us something to manage all this pain"

"But she told us it wasn't possible. But she's proud of us, apparently being able to go through withdrawal without any medical help is something in itself."

"I love you, I just want to marry you right now you know"

"I know but I think some women we know would kill us if we were getting married without her being there"

"Yes, but still two weeks and it will be our big day, I can't wait to be yours forever"

"You already are, and I'm yours too"


	4. Chapter 4

The big Day, finally, was thinking Barry.

The last two weeks happened really fast, even for him. With all the preparations for the wedding, their trainings, their jobs, days in the office and nights saving people - they woke up on the 24th of December, with only one thought in their head – that day the whole world would know they belonged to each other forever.

Oliver was really anxious, he prepared a very big surprise for Barry and didn't want to spoil it, so for the last days, he had to concentrate really hard not to think about it, even if they technically couldn't really read each other's mind sometimes it was still pretty closed so he just wanted to be on the safe side. Caitlin and Joe who were informed of this had suggested he spent the last week apart from Barry.

First, impossible for them to be separated, with their mind and heart linked that way it was almost painful for them to be apart too long - secondly they worked as a team on the streets every nights - and finally, it was simply out of question for Oliver to even think about living one week without Barry near him, besides, even separated they could still feel what the other was feeling, so the idea was totally pointless, instead he devoted his time in the wedding and the training.

Barry was clearly feeling better, at last he could rest, he was almost not in pain anymore – of course the need for some stuff will always be lurking somewhere in his mind, but with Oliver, no way would he do something stupid or even think about it.

Their wedding was going to take place in their mansion, so they were forbidden from going downstairs for the whole day. All of their friends were participating for the preparation; Joe, Iris, Felicity, Thea, Roy, Diggle and Leyla, Eddie, Laurel…

They still had three hours left, it was long enough for Oliver to make his surprise.

"Barry, I have a surprise for you"

"Another one, what did you buy this time?" asked Barry clearly amused by his lover's presents; he received one a week and sometimes even more. "I already told you, you had to stop that; how much does this one costs? And I want the truth, I'm already in your head and I can tell the amount is huge so" he said a bit reproachfully

"Ok, it is indeed a very huge amount of money, but when you'll see what it is…" Barry was waiting impatiently. "5 millions"

"Excuse me? This is a joke?" said Barry awestruck

"Absolutely not! Don't worry for the money I still get so much more than that.."

"That is not the question Mr. Queen!"

"Close your eyes"

"Absolutely not that is ridiculous I don't want it:"

"Barry, Please I love you with all my heart, but for once, just shut up and close your eyes."

Barry cheeks reddened form anger but did as he was told. He could feel Oliver's eagerness and hope

The door opened, he heard someone come in.

"Ok open your eyes love"

Barry open his eyes and immediately felt them watering "Dad… but how..." And in a flash he was in his father arms, his head in his neck and he was silently praying this wasn't a dream

"Dad how?"

"You have to ask your fiancé for the only thing I know is that this morning, the director came to see in my cell and told me I was granted a presidential pardon" Both of them looked at Oliver

"Barry, I know that it is absolutely against your morality, but we can still clear your father's name later and for now I think even if it's with a bribe what's matter is that he's better here than in prison, and' it's just money, it's not as if I" But he was cut off by Barry's mouth against his

"Right now I don't care about morality…" His father was laughing, and both of them followed.

"How?" asked Henry.

"I've been in contact with the president for several months, and you remember that terrorist attack we stopped last month?" He asked Barry

"Yeah it was in the downtown while one of his speech."

"Before we went out to change on our costume, I kind of told him that I was in contact with the Arrow and Flash and I could ask them to save his daughters and wife lives, and he wanted the Queen company to participate in one of the Government project, as it was a good one, I willingly offer him a donation…"

"Tell me you didn't ask him to release my father in exchange of you contacting us to save him and his family… It 's cruel"

"Don't care, your father's fate cruel too…"

"Ok Mr. Queen, as it is our wedding day I'll make an exception and I'll grant you with My pardon" he said bursting out laughing.

Joe arrived several minutes later, with the rest of their family and friends, they took their lunch together, but Barry was starting to feel a bit anxious and wasn't really eager to eat.

He was looking down at his plate as if it was going to attack him when he heard:

"Barry eat!" He looked up and saw Joe and Henry looking at him worryingly, even after those years, they never forgot the state he was in…Five years to be healthy again with repetitive relapses, they couldn't prevent to wonder what would have happened to him if he hadn't been struck by this lightening

"Yes dads" he replied forcing a smile but he was really starting to feel sick only looking at his plate.

Oliver took a bit of his meat and kissed Barry forcing it in his mouth, without no one noticing.

"I told you I'll force feed you if you weren't eating honey" he whispered in his ear

"Oliver stop worrying, I'm' just a bit stressed"

"I know, but I'm not sure it would be a great idea for you to faint at our wedding and for me to follow you"

Barry hadn't thought about it, he couldn't make Oliver sick because of him so reluctantly he began to eat.

Oliver and Barry returned in their room to relax a bit while their family and friend went back downstairs to finish the preparations.

After three hours Oliver and Barry dressed themselves, Oliver wearing a black costume and Barry a dark grey one, both of them were very elegant, good-looking, and their smiles never left their faces.

Henry and Joe came to take them downstairs.

When they arrived in the reception room, Barry and Oliver were surprised, it was gorgeous; green, red, and white colors were decorating it. Their friends, their family, a few colleagues, were beaming at them. Oliver had chosen only one reporter allowed to be here, the only one he trusted enough not to write some dirty gossips about them.

Joe and henry went to sit in their seats. Then the music began, and our lovers took some steps forward and walked toward the city judge.

Then finally, everyone could hear the so much awaited words "Yes I do";

Barry was crying, Oliver had his eyes watering; they kissed for a long time and hugged each other. They were congratulated by everyone, hugged by several of them.

Together, they were ready to begin their life as Mr. and Mr. Queen.


End file.
